


短篇：偶像VS你

by xueyibing



Category: Spanish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyibing/pseuds/xueyibing





	短篇：偶像VS你

被塞进车门的时候，你整个人都是懵的。

他带着帽子和口罩，整张脸几乎只看得见眼睛。此时此刻，那双曾经让你无数次沉醉的双眼里，只剩下怒火。

酒精的作用让你迟钝，没有意识到这点，反而想去摘了他的口罩。双手被控制住，是你无法反抗的力量，他冷静地吩咐助理:“开车。”

像拽着一只小猫崽一样，他拖着你进屋，大门关上，房间里的灯光亮起。他粗暴地把你往沙发上一推，摘了帽子，取下口罩，露出一张你无比熟悉的脸。

你曾疯狂地迷恋过，又好不容易下定决心，离开。

他正处在事业上升期，他的经纪人找你谈过，你们的关系，一旦被公开，将是他的灭顶之灾。

你害怕毁了他，又不甘心离开。你把所有的不舍淹没在酒精里，他是属于荧幕的，他注定要成为人群中最为闪耀的那颗星。

你扔了和他联系的电话卡，从他的世界里彻底消失。

但没有想到，不到三天时间，他就把烂醉的你，从酒吧拎了回来。

“清醒了？”他问，声音里是压抑不住的怒意。

你点点头，其实脑袋还是晕乎乎的，但求生欲让你不敢摇头。

他把你从沙发上拽起来，拖到浴室，冰冷的水从头上淋下，你终于彻底清醒。

“对，对不起……”你嗫嚅着，你看到了他眼底的红血丝，慢慢低下了头。  
洗了澡，换上他的衣服，只一件衬衣，但他的个子比你高了许多，衬衣搭下来，刚好盖住tun-部。你低头看着脚指头，他的拖鞋有点大了，光秃秃的下半截让你有些不安。  
“过来。”他说。  
你抬头，看到他坐在沙发上，刚洗完澡换上睡衣，手里拿着个木质的，长条的——该死，这是什么玩意儿？  
你本能地向后躲了一步，这个小小的动作却激怒了他，他站起来，长腿向前一跨便拉住了你，将你按在沙发上，衬衣下摆被掀起，他手上的板子带着狠劲儿盖在你身后，你从未体验过的疼痛刺激着你的神经，喉间一声抑制不住的低呼，还没等你消化这道疼痛，又一板子接踵而至，盖在远处，甚至力气比刚才还大了三分。  
“痛……”眼眶有点湿意，余光撇到他又高高举起的右手，挽起的衣袖下，曾经让你分外迷恋的肱二头肌，此刻变得让人恐惧。  
“啊！”  
你本能地缩紧了脖子，打在原处的第三下，直接逼出了你的眼泪。  
双手遮着身后，说什么你也不肯再拿开了。  
“手拿开。”  
你摇头，此时的你还没意识到，今天晚上，是一场让你注定逃脱不了，终身难忘的训诫。  
“对，对不起……别打了，好痛……”  
“再说一次，手拿开。”  
你没有看到他眼里的怒意，否则，你肯定不敢作这样的死。  
他放开了你。  
可没过几分钟，他又回来了，手里拿着一条领带。  
你的力气，根本反抗不了他。手腕被反绑在身后，他一手举起板子，一手按着你的腰，你终于，后知后觉地开始感到害怕了。  
啪…啪…啪……  
“唔…啊……啊…！……呃……”  
接下来，是毫不留情的十下，暴风骤雨般盖了下来，你拼命反抗，扭躲，却动不了分毫。按在你腰上的手仿佛有千钧重，你痛得咬住了嘴唇，却根本转移不了身后分毫的疼痛。  
“知道错了吗？”  
你拼命点头。  
“这几天，为什么关机？”  
关机？你想起来了，你把手机卡给扔了。他再打电话，自然是关机状态。  
“我，我把手机卡扔了……”  
按着你的腰的手一沉。  
你要是知道他这几天给你打了多少次电话，你肯定不敢这么说。  
他像是被气极，竟然轻轻笑了下。  
然后，是毫不留情的宣判。  
“五十下。”他说  
你被这个数字给吓到了，可更让你恐惧的，是你发现，这很可能只是个开始。  
板子再次落下。  
“啊…！…呜呜……啊啊啊！……”  
太痛了！  
手被反绑着，腰被按住，大腿也被他的腿给压住，你浑身上下，没有一处能动的。只能露出个pi-股，无助地承受着他的怒火，  
十下……十五……二十……  
五十像是个遥遥无期的数字。  
挨打的地方，总共也就那么点，被翻来覆去地加热，红肿，刚吹干的头发再次被汗水浸湿。你实在是太痛了，可你没有任何办法。  
只能挨着。  
板子停了下来，你以为结束了。  
他摸了摸你的头发，问：“多少下了？”  
你懵了……你根本没有数！  
“五，五十？……啊！”  
你试探着说，你觉得挨了好多下，早就超过五十了。  
回答你的，却是盖在tun-峰上的无比狠厉的一下，痛得你连脚指头都崩起了，额上再次冒出一层细密的汗。  
“三十五，剩下的，自己数着。”  
你绝望地闭上眼。  
一…二……五……八……  
每一下，都像是要把骨头抽散，你在心里默默数着，眼泪根本控制不住。  
“十五……啊啊啊！”  
最后一下，你痛得喊了出来。  
他再次摸了摸你的头，拿起一旁早就准备好的毛巾，替你擦干了脸上的泪和汗。  
旁边一杯蜂蜜水，他端起来，放在你唇边，温度正好，是你最喜欢的味道。  
你突然就委屈了，这么温柔的人，打人的时候为什么能这么绝情。  
眼泪滴落在杯子里，他问：“委屈了？”  
你点点头。  
“你知不知道，这几天，我有多担心你。”  
这个…好吧…突然离开，又扔了电话卡…的确是你不对……  
你示意他解开领带。  
他摇了摇头，在你惊恐的目光里，再次拿起了板子。  
“还没完呢。”  
“这三天时间，你去了哪里？”  
去了哪里？还不就是……不就是，酒吧啊……  
你舍不得离开他太远，就在他所在的城市里待着。借用好友的身份证住在酒店，第一天晚上，你根本睡不着，干脆鼓起勇气去了酒吧。后来，你迷恋上了那种用酒精麻醉自己的感觉，白天回酒店睡觉，晚上待在酒吧，也只有这样，黑夜才不会让你感觉孤单。  
可在这个气势强大，拿着板子的男人面前，你根本不敢说出来。  
“别想着骗我，我可以查到，但我要你亲口告诉我。”  
你沮丧地低下了头，用比蚊子还小的声音，说：“XX酒店，还有就是，就是……你找我的那个酒吧……”  
“三天都是？”  
你点点头。  
他用板子轻轻点了点你姹紫嫣红的tun-部，宣判：“每天五十。”  
你惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，拼命摇头：“不，不要…呜呜…会死的……”  
你实在是太害怕了，刚刚那五十下，已经让你这么痛了。你不敢想象这一百五十下打完，会是什么样的结果。  
他温柔地笑了笑：“不会死，只是会很痛。”  
“一个人去酒吧有多危险，我要你记住这次教训，以后永远也不敢再犯。”  
“还是刚才那样，自己数着。”  
“……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
你看不到你身后，红肿的tun-肉被板子狠狠地拍下去，在板子离开时复又弹起，颜色便多加深了几分。因为你的恐惧，在板子离开时便开始颤抖，然后无助地迎接下一板。  
你所有的神经都被身后那团肉的疼痛占据，刚刚休息了一会儿的tun-肉再次被重打，加热，是个什么样的感觉，你这辈子都不想再体会了。  
一百五十下是个太过恐怖的数字，方才默数的十五下已经让你觉得遥遥无期了，这次足足翻了十倍！  
以至于你根本没有注意到，他这次，只把板子落在了右边。  
十几下后，两边的疼痛差异太过悬殊。又一板子狠狠落在了右边tun-肉，你痛得叫了出来，心里默数，十八。  
十九，二十……二十五……  
还是在右边。  
落板的面积更小，意味着重叠的部分加多，疼痛更甚，你甚至有一种身后都被打烂了的错觉。  
事实上，也不比你想的好太多，红肿青紫，色彩斑斓，板子落下时的声音已经不再清脆，右边的tun-肉明显要高出一截，早已不复柔软，看着便让人心生怜惜。  
然而，还早着呢。  
三十五……四十…啊啊啊啊呃……  
呻吟声越来越大，这样的疼痛，你完全无法忍受。你甚至分不出一丝一毫的心情去感受羞耻，作为一个成年人，还被这样……按着，打…  
“呜呜呜…求求你……换，换一边……”  
你哭着求他，觉得右边实在是不能再挨了。  
可他对你的诉求置若罔闻，冷着脸，继续把板痕印在右边，只打得那块肉颤抖不止，再离开时，便能看到好些出血点。  
啪…啪…啪……  
“啊…啊……啊啊啊…！……啊……”  
每一下都伴随着你惨烈的痛呼，一时间里，房间里只有这两种声音。  
七十……  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
突然的五下，他落得无比狠厉，身后如被火烧针刺，如果不是他按着你，你早就从沙发上滚下去了。  
板子没有再继续，你哭得肩膀直抖，喉咙干涩发疼，声音早已沙哑。  
他又喂你喝了几口蜂蜜水，可依旧没有为你手上的领带。  
“不打，不打了好不好……好痛……我受不了了……”  
他把你抱在怀里，你清楚地感受着他的心跳，可他的话，却让你如坠地狱。  
“还剩下七十五。”  
这一次的灾难，是在左边。  
你哭得无比惨烈，哀叫一声比一声更大，手腕被领带绑着的地方，甚至勒出了红红的血痕。  
可他依旧没有丝毫放水。  
你哭着承受完剩下的七十五下，两边肿得一般大小，连轻轻碰一下，对你来说，都是灾难。  
他替你解开了领带，看着你手腕上挣扎出的痕迹，有些心疼。  
“这次突然离开，是为什么？”  
在两百多的重击下，你根本不敢再骗他，断断续续把经纪人对你说的话对他再说了一次。你看到了他眼里的难过，低下了头。  
“你不信我。”他说  
“你不信我能保护好你，你也不信我，在我心里，你和演艺事业一样重要。”  
“对，对不起…”  
他轻轻叹了口气，拉着你，按在他腿上，你还没反应过来，身后便被盖了一巴掌。  
“嘶……啊！”  
“一百下。以后，你要学着相信我，无论做什么决定，都要和我商量，知道吗？”  
你拼命摇头，听到这个数字，眼泪又流了下来。  
“我信你，我相信你……呜呜呜可是我真的……真的太痛了……”  
他这次没有再绑着你，让你像小孩一样挣扎，反抗，可他总有办法，让你躲不开一个巴掌。  
你痛得咬住了手，咬出了血，身后的巴掌突然加重，狠狠的，不间断的十下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……！！”  
他停了下来，轻轻叹了口气，抱着你：“结束了。”  
其实，只打了五十多下，可他到底是心疼了。此刻的你，手背，手腕上都是伤痕，更别提身后肿得老高的两团肉，早已被板子抽破了油皮，又被五十多下巴掌教训，再多碰一下，都怕破皮出血。  
他看着你肿得如核桃一般的双眼，轻轻吻了上去，再你耳边说：“以后，别再让我担心了。”  
你狠狠回抱着他……让他担心？怕你这辈子都不敢再做的事情了。


End file.
